Dear Diary: Kirino edition
by animemakesmyday
Summary: Kirino's diary. Her thoughts about a certain Baka Aniki. Based off the anime. You might like you might not.
1. There's no way my brother cares!

**Dear Diary: (Kirino version)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**I hate romance between a main character of a story and an oc. I apologize for the ooc-ish behaviors, but it's a diary so basically you can confide to it all you want without anyone knowing. It is basically what is shown on the inside of a girl. Loosely based off the first episode. Actually it is a summary of the first episode through the eyes of Kirino and her thoughts. Yeah read at your own risk, this is not like other stories I've written. Not much dialogue, just thoughts. 50% chance you like, 50% you dislike. **

Dear Diary…

Today started out as a regular day. I woke up early to go to morning practice, so I couldn't see my baka Aniki. I've called him an idiot in my head for the past, I don't even remember how long it was. Anyways, I had to get up early and it sucked. I mean I love track, don't get me wrong, but waking up early was not cool. Last night I stayed up pretty late playing eroge, I had to finish the route, my conscience wouldn't let me sleep until I did. I was up until 4 in the morning, I woke up at 6. Not cool.

When school let out I rushed home to plop on the couch to wait for my baka Aniki. I could've stayed to hang with my friends but I chose him instead. Weird huh? Anyways the door opened and my heart skipped a beat, I started to talk louder on the phone, obviously to get his attention. I think it worked because he started to stare at me. I glanced at him and he said "I'm home". I ignored him like always and continued my conversation with Ayase. He poured some tea and exited the room.

Well, now that I had seen my baka Aniki, I was free to go hang with my friends. I rushed out of the room. I collided into my baka Aniki and fell on the ground, hard. My purse went flying and a couple things dropped out. I scrambled to put the things back in my purse.

I suppose baka Aniki intended to help me because he apologized and tried to help me pick up. But, I quickly slapped his hand away and hid my face. I was blushing. He hadn't talked to me in years (except for the occasional "I'm back") and the first word he says towards me were "I'm sorry", how messed up is that? Nonetheless I was a bit flushed by the way our hands connected when I slapped his hand away and yelled for him not to touch me. The reason I slapped his hand away was because I didn't want him to find out I was an otaku. What if he shunned me? What if he looked at me with disgust? That would be worse than dad finding out. And it honestly scared me, I would take the whole ignoring over disgust any day.

I picked up my things and went my way, out of the house that contained him, I didn't want to look at the hurt/angry expression he probably carried and I didn't want to feel guilty.

I was missing something, my eroge! Where was it? Did I misplace it? I rushed home, I checked where me and baka Aniki bumped into each other. I searched and searched. I felt like crying, if anybody in my family found it, I'd socially die. I just spaced out by the stairs and carried a horrified expression. Baka Aniki stared at me as he passed by and asked what I was doing, I told him to mind his own damned business.

Later, at dinner, Baka Aniki started blabbing about my precious anime. I knew it was a trap but I started to shiver. Maybe I was scared, Maybe I wanted him to find out. I left the dinner table in a hurry and started to search his room right when he left to go buy ice cream.

I entered his room and was soon intoxicated with his smell. So this is how he smells like I wonder to myself. But, this wasn't the time to smell out his room. I started to search for my DVD. He burst into his room.

I'm so stupid, I fell for it. Like hell the idiot was yelling he was going to the store on purpose. I tried to deny the fact the DVD he was holding in front of my face was mine. I guess my body really wanted my anime back. I was scared, was he going to blackmail me now that he knew?

"Here throw it away for me"

"Huh?"

"It doesn't belong to you, could you throw it away for me?"

He gave it back… and didn't question me any further. I blushed. If he hadn't ignored me for the past decade I might have fallen for him. Whoa. Wait a minute. Forget I said that okay? Anyways lots of things happened after that.

I went back to my room to think what had happened. I decided to trust the idiot. At night I snuck into his room and jumped onto his body. He surprisingly didn't wake up. I kept straddling his stomach while staring at his face, he was kinda cute. To get rid of the heavy blush on my face I slapped him awake and told him to follow me to my room.

I finally did it, I showed him my anime/eroge collection and told him I was an otaku. I even told him that it turned me on when the girls in the eroge called me onii-chan and what not. He wasn't disgusted. He was a bit surprised though. He accepted it. I know the types of little sister's I like are really different from me.

He asked me why I liked them, I replied an "I don't know". I knew the reason, after he started ignoring me, I started to crave attention. And then I discovered eroge, and then imouto eroge. You see where this is going don't you?

When I almost went to talk to mom and dad about it, he piped up and said he'd help me. He asked if I had "Ulterior motives". I called him a sicko but in my head I was thinking about the question hard.

I made him play his first imouto eroge with me today. It was awesome playing it with someone else, too bad baka Aniki sucks hard at it. At this rate he's never going to score with his little sister. Wait. I mean in the game…! Not in real life you sickos. Quit being so damn gross you perverts…! I mean only perverts would look in someone's diary, you know. So Stop Being A Pervert. Disgusting!

**End of Episode 1.**

**I'm sorry guys, I don't think I can make it to episode 15, and beyond. I'm used to writing dialogue and oneshots. I'm not used to suspense of affections and stuff. Basically I'm used to, "I love you." "Oh, I love you too". Honestly speaking, you guys would really be doing me a favor if you guys wrote a review saying where it sucked and how I could correct it. I think I used too much of the episode. I was watching the episode while writing.**

**Btw it says Kirino because I was planning on doing one with Kyousuke, Kuroneko, and also Ayase. But I'm not too sure anymore, this took a long time and it was hard too!**


	2. There's no way my brother is this cool!

**Dear Diary: Kirino version**

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

**Well this is basically episode 2, before we start I would like to thank the positive comments made on this story and also the criticism I've gotten. I'll try harder on this one.**

**Sin: Yes, it is a bit short. I don't want to bridge the episodes together because it would make it more confusing for the reader and also it would be harder for me as well. But, I am going to try to make this a bit longer (I'm aiming for 2k on this one).**

**Mignolia: This review was not disliked, though certainly not exactly liked. Anyway I appreciate the criticisms you made. I do agree that this story doesn't feel like a diary entry, but you must excuse me just a bit because I for one have never read a diary before or written one. I know that it is no excuse but I hope that explains my lack of "diary" feel. I just assumed diaries were like a, as you put it "shopping list". I'm going to take a shot in the dark and make this chapter have more thoughts instead of the actual event but I have to include the actual event because like I said in the first chapter it is sort of like a summarized event with Kirino's thoughts in it. I cannot just exclude the event. I must question where the story doesn't flow, I just followed the anime step by step so I am a bit puzzled where it is disjointed. (I skipped the parts where Kirino was absent, perhaps that is it?) And lastly, the excessive Japanese. I would hardly say that 2 words is "excessive". Annoying maybe, maybe even confusing. But, I just felt the need to use those words, I felt it was a good decision. Although, I will change it up every now and then. I agree with everything you have said but I will not change the Japanese I add. If it helps I'll add a legend to translate the words. (Though, I only use baka, aniki, nii, and onii) Oh yeah, ps I just found out my paragraph separation might need work, that may be the problem? Also this might still be somewhat "shopping list" my bad.**

**Fapmaster: Uhhh, this time try not to pick out mistakes as you go XD. But, in all seriousness, I'd like to ask why it was labored. Did I include too much of the episode or something? Again, like I told Mignolia, I will still continue to use the "Baka Aniki", but I will tone it down to a moderation and also use different variations of it. (Such as; onii,nii,etc.) Sorry I'm so stubborn on this part. If it still gets on your nerves….. just…. Tune it out? And I will try to make episode 6 interesting for you, though…. All she does is play eroge and get jealous in that episode. It'll be hard….**

**A big thanks to everyone else as well! If you read all that you're a real good sport. Now, I present to you episode 2: There's no way I'd go to an IRL meet up with my sister!**

Dear Diary…

Today, I went to an IRL meeting. With my own kind… yes, that's right, I went to an otaku meeting filled with otaku girls. And I am being thoroughly ignored. It's pissing me off! Why won't they talk to me? The only solace I have is knowing that my Baka Aniki is over at the next table watching me. No, wait, that's even worse! He is seeing me be unsociable, me! Who do these girls think they are? How dare they ignore Kirino Kousaka? I am the most popular girl in school, the girl that every guy wants to get their hands on, and I'm a model so I'm pretty famous. Yet-! Yet-! They still completely ignore me…. Now I'm sad and when I'm sad I want to hit something or someone. Luckily, that someone was my Aniki. Honestly sometimes I think he's a M (masochist) or something. I mean he's the only one that can take all the crap I give him and still help me out, with no strings attached! Though sometimes he's real stupid, this whole stupid meeting was his idea. This whole thing started a few days ago….

It was just a regular day at school, then Kanako had to ruin it. School was ending and I was preparing to leave with my best friend Ayase, all of a sudden Kanako popped in to borrow money from us. We naturally declined and started to walk home with her, suddenly she caught my eye looking at some nerds at our school and she said right in my ears, "Otaku's sure are annoying."

Ouch, it hurt. Sure, she wasn't aiming to hurt me but still it felt like one of my best friends had stabbed me with a fork. Yeah, a fork, cause it hurt like crazy but wasn't going to kill you. I walked home with a daze. At night I vented all my anger/hurt onto my eroge. Oh, and also my idiot of a brother. I made him begin his path of eroge. Heh heh. I'll admit it, watching my brother's face twist in confusion was really funny. I may not have realized then but he cheered me up without meaning to. My heart just softens when I'm around him and I feel so loved and protected. N-not like I like him or anything! It's just…. He's comforting and easy to be around.

Even though I tried to hide it he still noticed that I was upset about something. So, he inquired about friends to share my hobbies with. Ouch, two shots in one day. What is this, take hits at the beautiful model day? Or he was just a mind reader, you know, sensing problems and stuff. Anyway, to make a long story short he decided to make me join some otaku group. I rejected him flat out. First of all, I don't want to be labeled as some pervert in society. Second of all, there is no way in hell I'm going to tell my friends about this hobby. And third, there is no way I'm playing imouto eroge with anyone other than my brother.

He mentioned something about joining a club and making otaku friends without my friend's finding out. I really took to that idea. But guess what? The blunder head can talk the talk but when I asked how he was going to do that he said "No idea". That's basically buying a balloon and then popping it. I called him useless. Okay I feel a little bad, he was just trying to look out for me and help me, but I was frustrated. I wanted a friend, no, I needed a friend to discuss anime with! Arghh, sleeping will not be easy tonight.

He said he got an idea. Once again we were playing eroge together in my room. He told me to go to an IRL meeting. Like I hadn't thought of that already, I applied to many sites but which sites weren't filled with pedophilic men and perverts? Not many, I guarantee that. Sites that looked safe could be a trap also, a way to lure young people in, sort of like how you get people in your house or car by offering candy or something.

My brother really knows how to piss someone off. I ask how he knew about the IRL meeting and he says he got it from "Grandma's bag of wisdom". It was obviously neighbor girl. He gets all angry when I call her a name and doesn't pick up my affections in the least. Check this out.

"Oh, so it was from frump girl, huh?"

"Don't call her frump girl!" He yells at me. The jerk.

"Huh? What're you getting all pissed about? You idiot."

"I hate her being badmouthed by people besides me." Oh, you care about her but not me? Oh yeah that's totally fair.

"Yes, yes I really don't care. I just don't like you being so infatuated with her." Okay, I care a whole freakin lot if I brought up the damn conversation. Also, guess what? He didn't deny that he was infatuated with her! What a jerk. I can't believe this guy! Have you met anyone dumber?

Anyway I don't know if he's jerk or a lucky charm because right after I finished my conversation with him a mail came. It was from someone named "Saori". The person invited me to attend an "Otaku Unite!" meeting. I was pretty excited about it until Mr. Playboy jumped in and started fantasizing about what kind of person this "Saori" was. God, he's so annoying. But, I was pretty pumped up about this meeting. I finally get to meet some fellow Otakus! And their my age! Yayyyyyyyyyyy!

And that's how we wind up here. Well, at the shop being ignored, if you forgot. Actually not quite there yet. I skipped a few details, like how my brother accompanied me here and I forced him to stay near me but not close to me. Confusing I know.

See, I sincerely wanted to be with Baka Aniki, but I had my reputation to uphold too. If anyone saw the two of us together we would be mistaken as a couple. Let's face it, me and my brother look nothing alike. I wouldn't mind it so much but I might first die of embarrassment and also I don't want Kyou- I mean Baka nii to be creeped out. But, on the other hand I just want to be together with him. I wanted to explore Akihabara with him, being my first time and all.

I guess I acted like I hated the idea of being with him too much. He said I was on my own, I felt a painful scratch in my chest. I didn't want him to leave me. Not again! I hid my emotions and let out a huff and told him that he has to take responsibility and stay with me. He did just that. And I was content, the heavy scratching on my heart finally stopped.

But, I was far from pleased. He said I had to meet up with the girls by myself and that he would be at the next table over in the shop. I hate leaving him alone. He will probably be flirting it up with some waitress or something. Right I was. He spit out some water when we came through and some dumb waitress girl came over to give him a napkin or something. Is he trying to make me jealous or what? Because it was kind of working. I sent him a "Die pervert" glare. And what's with the way the waitress called him? He made the waitress call him onii-chan. What a pervert, just cause I don't call him that at home doesn't mean he can just walk up to every girl and make them call him onii-chan!

Now, continuing from the beginning of the diary, I am being thoroughly ignored. I guess I just didn't fit in here, I got talked to a total of three times. The loli girl, who was dressed up as some character from some anime had only one person talk to her. Ha! At least I beat someone….

The only good thing about this whole ignoring thing was that my brother was paying a lot of attention to me. I think he was just worried, but to the untrained eye it could be considered "checking me out". Basically like a boyfriend or something. N-not saying that I want him to be my boyfriend or anything. Although I don't dislike the idea….. wait! Never mind…. Just forget it.

At long last the meeting finished. I couldn't survive another minute of this, it was like detention. When everyone left with their new friends, I was still in my seat. My brother came to comfort me, he patted my head. I know it wasn't much but any physical connection with my brother made me blush so I slapped his hand away. I didn't want him to pity me or sense my depression.

He simply smiled knowingly and said I did my best. True that, I did do my best and if those girls want to ignore me then they don't know what their missing. He also asked if I wanted to check Akiba out with him. Oh god yes! I've been wanting to do that forever, ever since I separated with my brother to meet up with the girls.

"I couldn't talk to them at all…." I guess I sounded pretty dejected here.

"It can't be helped, of course people would be scared to talk to you when you're dressed like that. They were normal girls." Gee, thanks bro. That lights up my day. So, basically your saying I'm not a normal girl? And guess who I got all dressed up for? Yeah that's right, you! I wanted to look good so you wouldn't be ashamed to have me around. N-not that I care about what you think or anything! Besides… you once said I looked good in anything. That made me smile, my heart lit up.

Me and Mr. Clueless Playboy walked out of the store and was getting ready to start exploring Akiba when Saori ran up. The first things out of her mouth were, "So, this person is…. Your boyfriend?" Geez, how embarrassing. I am a bit pleased with someone thinking that though, not that I would ever tell that to **him.**

Anyways, Saori invited us to a café for an after meeting. I was assuming it was a meeting for the poorly unsociable ones because the only other person there was the black goth loli girl. I think we started to connect a bit when we made fun of Saori. It was pretty fun bashing her because I was still a tad jealous of the things my brother said about her in the email.

Everything was going pretty good until black kitty started to talk about her Maschera and making fun of Meruru. Okay, maybe I started making fun her anime first. We started to argue…. A lot. I showed her my anime and she showed me her's. It was a pretty fun day, and I made my first otaku friend.

I noticed that I had ignored my brother right after me and kuroneko had started arguing. I felt a bit bad for him, so I walked away, guilty.

At dinner, my mom asked where I was and I answered that I just did the usual and hung with Ayase the whole day. My dad told me to "control" myself. What the hell is his problem? I work so hard and he can't even give me a little pat on the back or something. Just a "I don't trust you" look and strict discipline. That pissed me off so I finished my dinner quickly and put the dishes in the sink. I noticed another thing, my parents didn't ask where my brother was the whole day. I don't know if I should feel sorry or envious of him. Envious that he can do whatever he wants and our parents won't care. Sorry that no one really cared for him in the family, sometimes I wonder if he really is part of the family. I mean if somehow we were unrelated…. Whoa! Bad thoughts! Bad thought! Eroge, need to play eroge!

Turns out my teacher gave a ton of homework so I think I should get started on that first. Late at night I hear this cheering coming from the other room. Either my brother finished the game I gave him or he bought a really rad porn mag. Since he decided to knock on my door I'm guessing he finished the game.

Hearing him describe the scene he liked made me imagine it was him and me running away from our parents and gazing into each other's eyes…. Uh…. Probably because well we're siblings describing an imouto eroge? Yeah, that must be it.

"How are things going with the IRL bunch?"

"We exchanged emails and agreed to meet up next time at Akiba."

"I see. That's great, you made friends." I blushed like mad at this and shut the door violently.

"Shut up, Baka!"

"Don't drop another eroge."

I peeked out the door to see him go. When did his back get so big? T-there's no way my big brother is this cool!

**Phew, that took a while. Well, what do you guys think? Sure, it doesn't have the ultra "diary feel" to it but like I said, the only diary I have read is Diary of a Wimpy Kid (disclaimer:don't own). Anyway, I just don't want everybody to point that out. Maybe leave a cheerful comment? That way I feel like I didn't waste hours writing this. Of course criticisms are welcomed. Uhhhhh yeah ending kinda blew…. Hard. That's basically how episode 2 ended so complain to the anime makers. I did make it to 2k though. Sooooooo how's everybody's day been? Tee Hee XD (I don't own Nigahiga either)**


End file.
